Jumpin' Rabbits Cutie Coord
Jumpin' Rabbits Cutie Coord '''(ジャンピンラビッツキューチィー) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Cutie Happiness. It first appeared in episode 68 worn by Maria Kanamori. It resembles the Jumpin' Rabbits Cool Coord but with different bottoms. User Appearance Top A lilac collared top with a frilly lavender strip going down each side, surrounding a row of white bows, each adorned by a gold bunny head. Around the bottom of the fabric is lavender and white floral mesh detail. Over the top is a pale chiffon long-sleeved blouse bolero with short torso. On the chest are four gold buttons, and the white flap-style cuff has a gold face and a pair of bunny ears. On each shoulder is ruffled fabric in three layers, one a white and lavender floral, one of orange sequin, and one light purple. The lapel resembles a light purple bunny head lined by orange sequin, with a white and gold striped ribbon hanging from the neck. At the middle is a light purple flower with a chain attached to a gold bell. The user gains a light purple finger-less glove for one hand and a ring for the other. Bottoms A pale chiffon ruffled, slightly puffed skirt with the bottom lined by layers of lighter colored ruffles. On each hip is a white and gold flap with a single button, with a pair of short tails hanging on the back. The inside of the tails has the floral mesh in it, and sewn to the corner of the skirt is a flower with a bell beneath it and two gold chains that differ slightly in design and wrap around the skirt. On top is a fluffy white rabbit tail. Shoes Thigh length, pale chiffon boots with a gold sole and wedge heel. Sewn to the back of the ankle is a purple and orange sequin bunny head ornament, a ribbon, and a bell. The cuff is made from floral fabric with a pale chiffon bow beneath it adorned by a small brooch, followed by a ruffled strip of white lined by three purple buttons, surrounded by pointed purple, black, and orange fabric, giving it a resemblance to a tuxedo. Accessory A pair of curvy, pale chiffon bunny ears with floral mesh fabric on the inside. At the base are three flowers, coming in orange, light purple, and white. Game '''Jumpin' Rabbits Cutie Coord is a Lovely PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Cutie Happiness. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 3. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Image_01vol3.png Channel_05rabbit.png Jumpin' Rabbits Coord.jpg IMG 20190905 163758.jpg body_J3-30.png Anime Screenshots Episode 68 Individual Jewel 1.jpg Individual Jewel 2.jpg Individual Jewel 3.jpg Individual Jewel 4.jpg Individual Jewel 5.jpg Individual Jewel 6.jpg Individual Jewel 7.jpg Individual Jewel 8.jpg Individual Jewel 9.jpg Individual Jewel 11.jpg Individual Jewel 12.jpg Individual Jewel 13.jpg Individual Jewel 14.jpg Individual Jewel 15.jpg Individual Jewel 16.jpg Individual Jewel 17.jpg Individual Jewel 19.jpg Individual Jewel 20.jpg Individual Jewel 21.jpg Individual Jewel 22.jpg Individual Jewel 23.jpg Individual Jewel 24.jpg Individual Jewel 25.jpg Individual Jewel 26.jpg Individual Jewel 27.jpg Individual Jewel 28.jpg Individual Jewel 33.jpg Individual Jewel 34.jpg Individual Jewel 35.jpg Individual Jewel 36.jpg Individual Jewel 37.jpg Individual Jewel 38.jpg Individual Jewel 39.jpg Individual Jewel 40.jpg Individual Jewel 41.jpg Individual Jewel End Pose.png PriTickets Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cutie Happiness Category:Lovely Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Jewel Vol. 3 Category:Maria Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime